


Soaking

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Incest, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just teaching me. Nothing wrong with that." Written as a Christmas gift for hamimifk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamimifk (BatchSan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> Written for [hamimifk](http://hamimifk.livejournal.com/), who requested "Bill/Ginny smexytimes. Just rough and dirty and bitey..."
> 
> Ginny is 13.

Ginny stood in the doorway, dripping wet. She had just gotten out of the shower. Her shirt was clinging to her chest and her nipples showed through it – she wasn't wearing a bra, didn't need one: at thirteen, her chest was as flat as it had been when she was ten. Bill's eyes flicked first at her chest, then down between her legs. Her pale pink panties were soaked too, and they showed off a  _lot of…_

"Bill," she said, and her voice was a low moan. "I need help with something, Bill."

"Wh…" He swallowed. It was hard to talk. "What?"

"I'm hurting…"

He dragged his eyes off her wet body and met her eyes. "Hurting? How?"

Ginny was across the room before Bill even knew what was happening, and she flung her legs on either side of him, bouncing against his leg.

"My pussy's aching, Bill," she whispered in his ear. Her voice caught on the words. "I would really appreciate it if you'd help…" She grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed her lips hard against his.

"G- Gin–" he stammered, trying to push her back. "Ginny, what–"

"Please don't deny me, Bill…" She looked at him, sticking out her lower lip and pouting. "I've wanted to do this to you for _ages_ …"

Bill couldn't even speak. He  _had_  to be dreaming – this  _couldn't_ be real…

Ginny grabbed her nipples through her shirt and pulled them back and forth. She was as flat as Bill and he bit his lip, wondering how sensitive her nipples were.

"I- I've thought about you while I play with my pussy, Bill," she moaned. "L- Luna Lovegood taught me how to touch it. She showed me how to rub it so that I could come while I thought about you. I put my fingers in it, Bill." Ginny's face was bright red. She had her hand on his crotch and was rubbing his cock and balls through his pants and was grinding down on his leg so that his jeans were chafing her clit through her panties. It must have hurt. "I umm… I used my wand too, once," she added in a whisper.

Bill moaned, tipping his head back. His hands went to Ginny's hips automatically. His cock was throbbing almost painfully. "Tell me…"

"I was really horny one afternoon," Ginny whispered. Her pussy was soaking and she squeezed her thighs on her brother's leg. "And Mum was out so I, um… I took my wand and went outside… I sat in the garden and covered my legs with a blanket and fucked myself on it," she whispered, stomach churning. "F- Fred and George caught me," she added in a whisper. "I stopped when I saw them but I had my wand stuck in my pussy and they knew what I was doing…"

"Why'd you do it outside?" Bill's dick was pulsing under Ginny's hand. She blushed.

"I get really wet when I do it. I mean  _really_ wet, Bill…" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "It gets everywhere. I thought it would be harder to notice outside."

She smashed her lips against his again, biting down hard on him, and he felt her hand working on the buttons of his jeans. Bill _wanted_ to stop her – really, he did! – but he couldn't do anything while she was riding his leg like that…

Ginny pulled out his cock and squeezed it hard. "I want you to fuck me, Bill."

"Not going to–" Bill began, but Ginny didn't listen to him. She shuffled forward and pulled her panties aside. There was a fine fuzz of red hair on her pussy and she grinned at him.

"See… I'm grown up enough to fuck," she whispered. "I've got hair down there and everything."

By the time she was sinking down on Bill, he wanted it far too much to argue.

Ginny groaned as she sank herself down on his cock. Her face flushed, sweat standing out on her forehead, and Bill dug his nails into his palms. He wanted to thrust into her and fill her, but he couldn't, he  _couldn't_.

She sank down onto him slowly, and he felt her body tighten and clamp around him.

"Oh God… Bill… I'm…" Ginny threw her head back and rocked slowly against her brother. "That- that feels good…"

Bill couldn't take it.

He pushed her off of him – eliciting a moan of protest, then stood up, bent her over the couch, and thrust into her as hard as he could from behind.

" _Bill!_ Oh-  _that hurts!_ " Ginny shrieked, but her voice was full of pleasure and Bill didn't slow down. He couldn't have even if he had wanted to.

Her pussy was so tight that it almost hurt, and Ginny moaned loudly with every stroke. She pitched forward, catching the edge of the sofa with one hand and grabbing her mound with the other. She rubbed her palm vigorously against her clit and pubic hair, and Bill rammed her harder and harder.

"I'm- I'm gonna…" Ginny's voice was strained, and before she could even get the word out, a gush of liquid spilled over her hand and her voice became a scream. Bill clutched her flat against him while she shivered and writhed, and then he couldn't control himself anymore and felt his seed spurt up into his little sister. He groaned, muffling the noise by burying his face in her hair, then he let go of her and she stumbled down onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God, Bill…"

"Jesus… what if Mum and Dad–"

"Bill, shut up!" Ginny grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. "Mum and Dad aren't ever going to find out…" Her hand moved to the back of his jeans and she squeezed his ass firmly, digging her nails in. "Besides," she whispered in his ear. "You're just teaching me. Nothing wrong with that."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
